Bright Blue Eyes
by polka-dotted-pengiuns
Summary: Sokka is feeling down after the North Pole. After a trip to a village things start getting better. Then get a whole lot worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Bright Blue Eyes**

By: polka-dotted-pengiun-one

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar don't sue!

**A/N**: This will have and oc, but it is **not** a romance with oc!

Sokka's POV:

I'm starring at the moon and I think of her. Yue why? A warm tear falls down my cheek. We could have gone on without the moon. You didn't have to give your self up. But a part of me knows that we couldn't go on with out the moon. Aang and Katara wouldn't be able to bend. That would break her heart. And Aang probably wouldn't be able to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. But still, why?

The warm sand seeps between my toes. The moon is so bright tonight it seems like sun light. I inhale the salty smell of the ocean. It had been three weeks since we have left the North Pole. We still haven't found Aang an Earthbending master for Aang. All the villages we come across say that all the masters are fighting in the war. Which I guess is a somewhat good thing; at least some people are trying to put an end to this war.

"SOKKA!" My thoughts are interrupted by Katara. She comes over to me and sits down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Katara, just thinking,"

"You know I don't think Yue would want you to be this depressed about her."

"I ALSO DON'T THINK SHE WOULD WANT ME TO FORGET ABOUT HER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN GOING THROGH! DO HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE WHO YOU LOVE?" The tears were falling freely now.

"O YOU KNOW WHAT SOKKA? I DO! SHE WAS CALLED OUR MOTHER!"

"YOU HAVE ONLY HAD TO LOSE ONE WOMAN YOU LOVE! I HAVE HAD TO LOSE TWO! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I'm ashamed with myself. Katara was only trying to help, but I don't care right now. I pick up my shoes and stomp off down shore. I need to be alone right now.

Katara, who was now alone on the beach sat down, and put her head in her hands. _What was I thinking? Sokka loved her, but he has got to learn to let go. He's just like how dad was when Mom died. _

Flashback-

It was a month after the Fire Nation raid. Katara clung to her mother's necklace for dear life still. Sokka, for the most part had gone back to normal. Their father on the other hand, was secluding himself from the rest of the tribe, and at times his children. The tribe was trying to rebuilt and forget the Fire Nation was ever there.

It was a bright and sunny day; most of the children were outside playing, making snow angles, or penguin sledding. Katara was playing with her one of her best friends Ting. The girls were throwing snowballs at each other and trying not to remember their friend Bo they had lost in the raid. Sokka was out looking for bones of animals to use for weapons, out near the ocean.

A couple hours later Sokka, having little less than an armful of bone-like things walked back to the village. Katara was still playing with Ting. The girls were trying to decide who had the tannest skin.

"I have the tannest," Katara said. "How can you not tell?"

"You're blind Katara, you only think you're tan because your eyes are so bright."

"My eyes are very bright, thank you. But I'm still tanner."

"Am not," Ting answered.

"Are too,"

"Not,"

"Too,"

"Not,"

"Too,"

"Ting's tanner," Sokka said coming up to the girls. "Now, come on Katara. It's getting late we need to get home." Sokka had matured much for his age since the raid. A month ago he would have thrown a snow ball at both the girls and ran off laughing. That is, he would run off laughing until his mother grabbed him by the back of his coat, and dragged him over to the girls to apologize. She couldn't do that anymore. "And Ting, you might want to get home too."

The siblings walked together into their hut. Their father was sitting down in one of the four chairs shrouding a table.

"Hi dad," Sokka said setting to bones down on the floor.

"Hi Sokka," His dad muttered.

"Hi daddy," Katara squealed taking off her hat.

"Hi Katara," He answered.

"So what's for dinner dad?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know,"

"Aw man really? I'm RRREEAAALLYY hungry and-"

"I DON'T KNOW SOKKA! I'M TRYING MY BEST HERE! IT'S NOT AS EASY AS YOU MIGHT THINK! SO QUIT ANTAGANIZING ME!"

"Daddy?" Katara stammered.

"O BE QUITE KATARA!" Katara felt her eyes swell up with tears. Her father had never yelled at her before.

"WELL FINE IF YOU DON'T WANT US HERE!" Sokka yelled grabbing Katara's hand and stomping out of the hut. They had slept with Ting's family that night.

-End Flashback

_I guess I should give him a bit more time alone. We can leave tomorrow afternoon._ And Katara got up and headed back to camp.

**A/N**: Hey peoples! Hope you liked it! Took me a while to write. I think Sokka and his dad need a bit of anger management. Anyway reviews would be great! Want to know what ya'll think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katara walked back into the camp to find Aang sitting next to the fire. His eyes were following the gentle flow of flames. He looked rather innocent. Looking up he noticed Katara.

"How's he doing?" Aang questioned.

"He still needs some time. I think we should leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok. Is there any village around here that might have an earthbending master?"

"I don't know." Katara answered. "I'll get the map." Katara walked over next to Appa, who was pleasantly sleeping with Momo on his fuzzy bison head. The bag was full of junk that Katara thought they really didn't need. The bison whistle, an old piece of fruit, the waterbending scroll, a rock, and some nuts. Then Katara saw it. It was the engagement necklace Yue had worn. The image was carved beautifully in the rock. Katara hated to see her brother in the condition he was already in and, the necklace probably wasn't helping much. _I should get rid of this. Sokka needs to move on, but he did love her._ Katara sighed as she dropped the necklace back into the sack, and found the map.

Katara walked up next to Aang and sat down. Aang couldn't help but let out a small blush. Honestly he had like Katara since she'd found him in the iceberg, but he wouldn't admit it. For one thing Sokka would most likely tear him up from the inside out, and what if she didn't feel the same way? And even if she did if the fire nation found out she would be the easiest way to get to him. No it was just better this way. At least for now.

"Aang? Aang!"

"Oh what sorry," Aang recovered.

"There's a village about a three hour flight from here. We could get there tomorrow. Maybe they'll have a master to teach you." That was Katara always the optimist. That was one of the reasons Aang liked her. And she was smart, even though her naivety sometimes covered that up.

"That sounds great Katara, I think I'm going to bed now," Aang said climbing onto Appa.

"Okay get some rest."

The next morning Katara awoke to see Sokka putting the fire out. She was shocked usually she had to practically drown him to get out of bed. Aang was still asleep on Appa. He was curled up in the fetal position snoozing soundly.

"You're awake. Good," Sokka said tossing her a apple from the food sack. "About last night..."

"Forget about it." Katara waved with a smile grabbing the apple. For some reason she was always in a better mood in the mornings, and so forgiving Sokka was happy she was his sister. "So, Aang and I found a village on the map. About a three hour fly. I'm guessing we leave now, get there by about noon. What do you think?"

"That sounds ok. Let's go now Aang needs the sleep anyway." So Katara and Sokka packed up camp. It was a very silent pack up. Probably because the sugar high 12 year old was asleep. When everything was packed, Sokka sat on Appa's head and they were off.

Katara was practicing her waterbending when Aang woke up.

"Hey sleepy head. Took you long enough to get up." Katara teased getting Aang some breakfast. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah" Aang answered shoving half the fruit in his mouth. He was becoming a teenager. _Goody _Katara thought _Another bottomless pit, but that's okay a least it'll give him a bit more strength. _

After Aang was done eating he and Katara practices some waterbending. He was having trouble with one move were you shoot a blast of water thru another ball of water. He could get the water to hold the form of a ball. Or at least a blob, but had trouble getting more water to shoot thru it.

"Keep trying Aang," Katara encouraged walking over to Sokka. "You want me to take over for a bit?"

"No I'm fine. Besides Aang needs your help."

"So how long do you think until we get there?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Ok," Katara got up and tried to help Aang. It looked like he was really starting to get frustrated. It might have been the fact that he was about gouge his eyes out. "Aang, why don't we try a different move?"

By the time they landed next to the village Aang had gotten in quit a bit of practice, and had also acquired a new enemy the water thru the ball of water move. Katara called it the marble move. No particular reason she just mostly liked the name.

Appa landed and the trio disembarked. They were greeted by a man dressed in a green layered outfit similar to Sokka's, only it looked like it had more clothing. His eyes were a very dull brown and he looked like father time had started to set in. Small wrinkles were forming on his forehead and next to his mouth, and his hair was jet black with small streaks of gray.

"Welcome to our village Avatar and companions. We'll be happy to offer what we can. Our village is not very large or rich." His smile was warm and caring.

"Thank-you sir," Aang said bowing. "I was wondering, does this village have any earthbending masters that I might be able to learn from?"

"I'm an earthbender, but unfortunately, I'm not a master. I can teach you what I know if you like. All the masters from our village left to fight in the war." Aang's hopes of finding a master were getting really low really fast, but he might as well learn what he could. They could stay here for a few days.

"That would be great." Aang said half heartedly.

"Wonderful, please come meet my wife and children. My name is Huan by the way." Haun said motioning them to a nearby house. The house was rather small but had a homely feel. "Wen! We have company!" A woman with red hair also starting to streak with gray came to the door. Some soap suds were on her, she'd been doing dishes when the unexpected company arrived. After her came a boy who looked about Aang's age. He had very fair skin and freckles. With jet black hair as well. "This is my wife Wen" Haun said motioning toward his wife. And this is my son Tai. Where's Ami?" Haun asked Wen.

"I'm coming daddy," Came a young girl's voice. When the girl entered the room there was silence. Then a faint, by Sokka.

**A/N**: O the drama! Can you guess why Sokka Fainted? I can't decide if I want to have a little Katara/Aang. If you people's want me to I will. Any way hoped you liked! Reviews would be great!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Sokka, Sokka_ SOKKA!

"Ahhh" Sokka awoke with a start. He'd been out for about an hour and they were really starting to get worried. Sokka looked around. Katara and Aang were sitting on either side of him. At the end of the bed Ami was staring at him. She had the brightest eyes he'd ever seen. Her hair was a pale white, and her skin was rather tanned. Not too surprising though considering she lived in a farming village. She looked just like Yue miniaturized. Sokka was just about to pass out again when Katara splashed some water in his face.

"Nu ua," Katara said. "No more blacking out."

"What happened Sokka?" Aang asked.

"Um I don't know, I'm okay now," Sokka stated trying to get up, failing miserably, and falling on the dirt floor, with a thud. Aang helped him get back in bed.

"Maybe you should stay in bed," Aang suggested. "We can handle everything."

"It's getting late," Wen stated. "Maybe we should be getting to bed."

"Yes, you need to be rested to earthbend," Haun said. "We have a guest bedroom you two can sleep in," meaning Aang and Katara.

"O no!" Sokka yelled sitting up. "If anyone's going to share a room, it's going to be either Katara and me or Aang and me."

"Sokka, quit being paranoid. Aang is just a friend," Katara said pushing Sokka back in bed.

"But-"

"SShhh. Go to sleep," and with that Katara and Aang walked out of the room into the hall.

_Just a friend._ Aang _thought Argg The three worst words in the English language. Why oh why did she have to say just a friend? Couldn't it have been mostly a friend? Kind of a friend? Want to be more than, just a friend? I hate those words! Those words are the real evil in this world. They need to be destroyed. _

"Aang is this the room?" Katara asked pointing at a door. Pulling Aang out of his "The words just a friend need to die" rant inside his head.

"Um yeah I think so." Katara walked into the room and fell on the bed. Aang followed her in and sat on the other bed. "So um," Aang was staggering his words. "What are you gonna be doing when I'm learning earthbending?"

"I guess practicing waterbending or watching you," _Yes! _

"Okay,"

"Well I think I'm going to bed," Katara yawned crawling under the wool blankets.

"Sweet dreams," Katara was asleep in seconds. Aang had gotten under the covers and looked over at her. Her curves were still visible from under the blanket. Her steady breath rising up and down. Aang's heart sped up just seeing her. After watching Katara for a few more minutes Aang fell asleep. Unaware that tomorrow would be life changing.

A/N: Yeah I know short. Sorry I haven't updated my lack of reviews has discouraged me. Sarcasm by the way. So yeah reviews would be awesome! 


End file.
